niohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarutobi Sasuke
.gif |missions = ??? |resistances = |weakness = }} Character Directory Entry 1 Unlock: To unlock, "????". Sarutobi Sasuke was a ninja who served under Sanada Yukimura. He was originally born into a warrior family in Omi province (present—day Shiga prefecture), but after its ruler was killed by Oda Nobunaga, Sasuke was forced to wander the land, learning a variety of martial arts and ninjutsu in the process. While training in the Togakushi style in a village near Ueda in Shinshu, he met Yukimura and agreed to serve him. He also learned many mystic arts of the Iga style from the ninjutsu master Hakuunsai, and eventually became one of Yukimura's top spies. He is said to have performed various acts of sabotage against the Tokugawa clan during the battles in Ueda, and it is believed that Yukimura was able to return safely to Osaka from Mt. Kudo thanks to Sasuke's escort and guidance. He also helped Yukimura infiltrate Osaka Castle, assisting from the shadows. Entry 2 Unlock: To unlock, "????". Out of loyalty to Yukimura, Sasuke utilized the utmost secrecy when working together with Maria to harness the power of the spirit stones. However, since it went against the will of his master, who had no desire to use the spirit stones for such a purpose, Sasuke remained silent about his actions. He descended into the underground passageways, which had been expanded to become a vast communications network, and used his ninjutsu skills under the cover of darkness to impede William's progress. As the battle intensified, he and Hattori Hanzo en:a:ed in a spectacular stru::le across the shadows. Each ninja clan featured its own unique branches and precepts, often resulting in rival clans becoming mortal enemies. Sasuke had taken the best aspects of many different clans to create his own unique style, but when faced with the leader of the Iga clan, Hanzo, he was unable to let down his guard for an instant. Entry 3 Unlock: To unlock, "????". Sasuke was a member of the legendary Sanada's Ten Braves, who were ten loyal retainers of Sanada Yukimura that, although unmentioned in historical records, were said to have greatly aided him in his efforts. They were made up of people from numerous professions, including ninjas, priests, warriors, martial artists, and other skilled officials. Notable members included Kirigakure Saizo, who was a ninja like Sasuke, and Seikai Nyudo, a priest from the Miyoshi clan. Additionally, like the Sanada attendant Anayama Kosuke, many of these officials served multiple generations of the Sanada clan. The details behind the origins and lives of the Ten Braves remain a mystery, and although they are considered a group of fictional heroes, Sasuke was said to be the most capable member of the entire group. One theory states that Sarutobi Sasuke and the other members of the Ten Braves feared their identities being discovered, and so used nicknames instead, or were buried under different names after their death. Entry 4 Unlock: To unlock, "????". Sasuke accompanied Sanada Yukimura and aided in the defence of Osaka Castle. After Yukimura lost to William and headed to Yodogimi's side, Sasuke prepared for one final act of service to his master. He disguised himself as Yukimura and rushed to Tokugawa leyasu's main camp, but just before reaching the camp, he was confronted by Hattori Hanzo and the two engaged in a battle to the death. Sasuke was able to gain the advantage over Hanzo, but he was shot down by leyasu's riflemen. Sasuke's sacrifice helped ensure Yukimura's status as a great warrior, and ensured he would be remembered as Japan's Greatest Soldier. Location Fought at the Siege of Osaka (Winter) and The Fare for the Afterlife missions. Behaviour Weak Spot & Tactics A tactic for Kusarigamas users is to use the Serpent Strike skill followed by the Foot Sweep skill, it will leave Sarutobi Sasuke open for a Final Blow attack, it can be easily repeated until he's defeated. Drops * Sarutobi's Gunsticks * Sarutobi Shinobi Apparel Dialogue Category:Bosses Category:Characters